You Are My Dream
by thegleeology
Summary: The story happened after Yes / No. Rachel's answer will changes everything. What's Rachel's answer? Will Rachel's parents support her like they do in Heart? Rated M after chapter 8.
1. The Berries Dinner

**You Are My Dream**

_So, I decided to make a Finchel fanfic that happened after Yes / No, after Finn proposed Rachel. We'll know Rachel's answer. _

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ITS CHARACTERS.**_

**McKinley High Corridor, Friday, January 20th**

"What happened, Rachel?" Quinn asked. "I... I don't know. This is the most frustating moment in my entire life!" Rachel answered.

"Is your father divorced?" Quinn asked. "No!"

"So, what happened?"

"It happened yesterday. After Mr Schue's proposal. Finn proposed me."

"That's amazing! What was your answer?" Quinn asked. "I said I don't know. I love Finn, but I don't know what to say. I'm only in a High School. I can't marry now!"

"Well last year, Sam proposed me, but it was only a promise ring, and I still use it until now..."

"That's easy for you because it was a promise ring. But this is a marriage. It's a big deal for me!"

"You should talk to your dads. And make sure Finn talk to your dads too. Your parents will help you when you're in trouble. Now, I gotta go. I have a class. See ya!"

**McKinley's Math Class, Friday, January 20th**

"So..." Finn asked Rachel. "I... I still don't know, Finn." Rachel said to Finn. "I love you, but... Marriage is a big deal. You have to have a job, or a lot of money for my baby surgery... or anything else."

"I'll have a job, I'll get one, I promise!" Finn said. "We should talk to my dads. You can't marriage without your parent's permission, can you?" Rachel said. "Okay, then. I'll talk to your dads tomorrow. I'll come to your house. Wait for me, Rachel!" He smiled, and they hugged.

**Rachel's House, Friday Night, January 20th**

"Dads? Come on! Dinner's ready!" Rachel said. Rachel's Dads come to the dining room.

"Wow, that's looked delicious!" LeRoy said. "It's not only looked delicious. It tastes delicious too!" Rachel said, and kissed his cheek. "I'll taste it!" Hiram said.

They had a great dinner. They laughed together, and everything changed when Rachel started to talked about her problems.

"Dads? May I ask you something?" Rachel said. "Yeah. What's happening?" Leroy asked. "Do you know Finn Hudson? My boyfriend?"

"I know him. What a sweet guy. If he's a gay, I'll marry him!" Hiram said. "Don't even think to do that!" Leroy and Hiram laughed.

"He proposed me."

"What?" Leroy looked at Rachel. He didn't look happy. "And what's your answer?"

"I said I don't know, I said I'll tell him later."

"And you're going to say..." Hiram asked Rachel.

"I think I'm going to say yes. And yes, if I'm saying yes to Finn, mean I have to live in Lima forever, and f...forget about my New York dreams!"

"Who are you?" Leroy looked at Rachel with an angry face. "I... I'm sorry?"

"Our Rachel won't give up her dreams just for a stupid boy! Are you crazy, Rachel?"


	2. Goodbye

**You Are My Dream**

**Finn's bedroom, Friday Night, January 20th**

Kurt entered Finn's bedroom.

"What's wrong, Finn?" he asked. "Promise won't say to anyone about this?" Finn asked. "I promise."

"So, I propose Rachel. And she said she don't know what to say."

"Wait. You propose Rachel? That's amazing!"

"No, it's not! It's kinda frustating me! And tomorrow, I'll go to Rachel's dads, and talk about the proposal."

"Oh God. Well, Finn. I must say that your proposal is kinda crazy. We're only 18. Why do you want to marry her?"

"Because I don't have anything beside her. I don't have collage, future, even I don't have plans!"

"Finn Hudson. Future is like an abstract painting. You can't really see what it means until you dig a little deeper. Nobody knows about future. But, as long as you dig a little deeper for your future, you'll know what will happen."

"Like, what?"

"Well, if you marrying Rachel, she'll lose her New York dreams, means both of you won't have a future, also mean that you guys won't have money. There's a time when you have to think further than before."

**Rachel's House, Saturday morning, January 21st**

"Dads?" Rachel asked when her dads were having a tea. "Yes, Rachel?"

"Finn will come to our house today. Talking about... about the proposal."

"Okay. So, let's prepare for it! Hiram will cook something, right?" asked LeRoy. "Fine!"

Rachel smiled. But she thought that there was something weird about her fathers. And that's not good.

**Hudson – Hummel Family House, Saturday morning, January 21st**

"Lookin' good, Finn!" Burt said.

"Where are you going?" his mom asked. "I'm going to Rachel's house. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. Do you need something else?"

"No, mom. That's fine."

"Okay, so, good luck! I heard that Rachel's dad is there, too!"

"I know. So, I'll go. See ya!"

Kurt looked at Finn. He hope that Finn will do the best.

**Rachel's House, Saturday afternoon, January 21st**

Finn, Rachel, Hiram and Leroy had a great lunch. Hiram cooked 'the best pasta that I've ever eaten' Finn said.

"Um, Mr Berry? I want to talk about something." Finn said.

Rachel looked at him. "So, I proposed Rachel, and I hope she'll say yes, but that's not the point. I want to ask you about the permission to propose her.

"I'm in love with Rachel since the first time I ever saw her face, and she's a talented person and I love her so much. And I really want to ask for your permisson to propose her.

"Mr Leroy and Hiram Berry, can I propose your daughter?"

"No." Hiram said. "I... I'm sorry, but dad-"

"I said no. If she say yes, it'll ruin her future. You CAN'T propose someone's daughter when you have nothing."

"Dad!" Rachel said, she almost cry.

"And we have think about it. Mr Finn Hudson, you're our daughter's future-ruiner. So, I want you to get out from Rachel's life, don't ever talk to her. And if I caught you guys talking to each other or having a relationship, I'll make sure Rachel will move to other city!"

"DADDY!" Rachel said. She cried.

"And your argument is invalid."


	3. Heading To New York

**You Are My Dream**

**McKinley High School corridor, Monday, January 23th**

Rachel walked. Kurt was there, reading his NYADA letter.

"Rachel, what's happen?" He asked. Rachel cried. Kurt hugged her. "What did happen? Are you pregnant?"

"No!" Rachel's voice broke. "M... my dads..." she cried again. "Holy crap did they die?"

"No! Th... they said that I... I must b... break up with... with Finn! J.. just because I... I said I'll s.. say yes to Finn's pr.. proposal and g... give up my New York dreams!" She cried harder.

"Oh my God, Rachel... That's... that's... I don't know what to say..."

"No need to say anything. I have no life now! I.. I don't have a boyfriend, and I don't make it to the finalist!"

"Rachel, don't say anything like that! You're gonna make it to the finalist!"

"I rejected it, Kurt! I... I thought that my dads will let me live with Finn, so I rejected it, but then... this stupid thing happened!" She cried.

"Oh my God, Rachel..."

"And I don't have any chance to survive in the future. No future, no collage, no boyfriend!"

"Don't... don't worry, Rachel. I'll call NYADA. Maybe they can let you in!"

Rachel cried, and Kurt hugged her.

**McKinley High Gym, Monday, January 23th**

"What's going on, buddy?" Mr Schue entered McKinley's gym. Finn was there.

Finn stood and cried and hugged Mr Schue. "What's happened, Finn?" Finn told Mr Schue everything. And then, he cried again.

"I don't know what to do. I have no future, I have nothing!"

"Finn Hudson, do you remember when I told you that you thought me to become a man?"

"BUT NOT LIKE THIS! I HAVE NO FUTURE, MR SCHUE!"

"If you don't have a girlfriend doesn't mean you don't have future!"

"Here's the thing. I didn't apply to any collage and I don't know where will I apply, I'M LOST, MR SCHUE! I'M LOST!"

Finn cried, and run and went from the gym.

**McKinley High choir room, Monday, January 23th**

"Where's Finn?" asked Artie.

"Okay guys! I want to tell you about this week's assignmet!" Mr Schue said.

"Mr Schue, may I have a second?" Rachel asked Mr Schue. "Take your time, Rachel."

"So guys, as you know, I recieved my NYADA letter yesterday and they said my grades are wonderful so I can get an early admisson, so, my dads said that we'll move to New York City to do some tryout and stuff, so, I think it's time to say goodbye."

Everyone looked at her. They believed what she said, except Kurt, because Kurt know why did she leave.


	4. Lost

**You Are My Dream**

**McKinley High Corridor, Thursday, January 26th.**

"Puck. Look." Quinn whispered to Puck. "Hell no."

"Wait, is that you, Puck?" Artie said to Puck. "NO!"

"Oh my God!" Tina gasped. "Oh Blaine." Kurt hold Blaine's hand. "GOD!" Mercedes screamed.

"Oh hell no. It's not burglar Finn, right?" Santana looked at someone that everyone saw.

"Finn?" Mr Schue asked, but Finn didn't answer.

He changed. He shaved a half of his head, and give his hair pink highlight. He used a black sleeveless shirt, and his hand had a lot of tattoos.

"Oh my God, he's super hot!" Brittany said. "Britt!" Artie looked at her.

"Finn, are you okay?" Kurt asked him. "Don't even try to ask me!" he answered, and left.

"Oh God. He's smoking!"

_Kurt VOC: Rachel, why you have to leave?_

**Girl's bathroom, Thursday, January 26th.**

Quinn opened her phone, and searched for 'Rachel'. She pushed the call button.

"_What happened, Quinn?"_ Rachel asked. "I have to ask you about something. About you and Finn. What happened, Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"_Wh... what do you mean_?"

"I've dated Finn and I have broken his heart, but I never see him like this. Since you're leaving from this town, Finn is like, lost his way. He skipped school for two days, and when he came back to school, he came with a lot of tattoo on his hands, half – shaved head, pink highlight on his hair, and and sleeveless shirt."

"_Oh my God, what happened to him?_"

"Here's the thing, Rachel. You are his boyfriend. You can't ask us what happen to him. You know about him, so, I think you can't ask anybody except yourself."

**Razor Bar, Thursday Night, January 26th.**

"Another glass please!" Finn was in the bar. He's drunk about ten glass of beer.

"Finn Hudson!" said someone. He was a big guy with bald head and big body. "Hi, Randy!" Finn said. He drank his beer. "Do you want to rob someone's home tonight?" he asked.

"Don't know, Ran. Maybe after I put another tattoo on my hand, and after I drink another glass, I'll do that!" Finn said.

"Okay, buddy. I'll wait for you!" Randy said, and he left. Finn drank his beer, and finished it.

"HEY, FINN! COME ON, YOUR TURN!" someone screamed.

"DON'T SCREAM!" Finn walked to that person. "So, what tattoo do you want?"

"I don't know."

"Come on, you're wasting my time!"

"A gold star. Yeah, I want a gold star with a banner written my name!"

"You got it, buddy!"

**Hummel – Hudson Family House, Friday Night, January 27th.**

"Where's Finn?" Burt asked Carole. "I don't know! He didn't come to home in last three day. I hope he's fine!" Carole said.

"Kurt! Come here!" Burt called Kurt. Kurt was in his bedroom read magazine and watched Narnia with Blaine. "What happened, Dad?" Kurt asked. "Hi, Blaine!" Carole said. "Hi, Mrs Hummel – Hudson!"

"Kurt, Blaine, I want to ask about something." Burt said. "Ask anything, Dad."

"Where's Finn? Your mom said it's been three day and he didn't come home!"

Kurt didn't know what to say. He can't tell his parents about what happened to Finn. "I... I don't know, Dad. He didn't call me, or Blaine. He also missed school."

"Oh my God, Finn!" Carole almost cried. "Mrs Hummel, don't be sad. I'm sure Finn's fine. He's a good guy. He can take care of himself."

"But I worried about something. Rachel is in New York. So, where is he?"

"I'm sure he's fine. He's eighteen! He can take care of himself!"

"I hope so."

**In front of Razor Bar, Friday Night, January 27th**

Finn lighten up his ciggarate. "Hey Hudson! Ready to rob someone's home?" Randy came and sat beside Finn. "I'm not ready yet. I don't think I can make it!"

"How about having sex with someone?" Randy asked. "That will do. It'll stop my heartache because I can't enggage with my girlfriend!"

"Okay, then! Let's come to the bar, and find some girl to have sex with!"

**Razor Bar, Friday Night, January 27th**

Finn looked at a girl that pretty hot. "Hey, wanna make out?" he asked. "Sure! Don't worry, I brought protections!" that girl said. They walked to a room, and start making out.

They're having sex until Finn think about Rachel. He remembered when she sang 'Without You' to him, and when he proposed him. But he didn't stop. He still making out with that girl.

**The Berries, NYC, Friday Night, January 27th.**

Rachel was about to sleep, and she opened her phone. She saw her photo with Finn, and then she cried. "What happened to you, Finn? I love you, and I'll always do!"

She texted him. "_l love you. "_


	5. Kurt Saving Things

**You Are My Dream**

**The Berries, NYC, Monday Morning, January 30th**

"Morning, Rachel!" Hiram said. He's reading a newspaper. "Morning, Father. Where's Daddy?" asked Rachel. "Leroy is making some soup." He said. "Okay, I'll... I'll just wait here while he's making the soup." Rachel sat at the chair, near the TV.

"So, how's Kurt?" Hiram asked. "Oh. He's good. He'll come to New York any time soon. He's preparing everything at Lima."

"Well, good. Kurt has a beautiful voice. But your voice is more beautiful that his!" Hiram said, and smiled to Rachel.

"Dad, can I go to Central Park this afternoon?" Rachel asked. "Sure, but why?" Hiram asked. "Quinn is going here, and we'll meet at Central Park."

"What's Quinn doing here? I hear she got into Yale."

"She is. But she want to do stuff here, because Yale ask her if she can write another essay about living in New York. She got there because her essay about teen pregnancy."

"Okay then. Tell Quinn she can stay here."

"O... Okay." Rachel smiled, and went to her room.

**McKinley High canteen, Monday, January 30th**

"Where's Quinn?" Artie asked. "Oh, she's going to New York. She has to make another essay for Yale." Tina said. "I miss New York!" Puck said.

"So, Kurt, have you tell your parents about Finn?" Tina asked. "I haven't, and it such a dilemma."

"Well, you have to tell them. He's in trouble, and your parents have to know about his problems that changed him like this. But I'm curious. Why does burglar Finn changed like this? Just because Rachel leaves? He's so over it." Santana said.

"You don't know anything, Santana."

"Oh, and you know?" Santana asked Kurt. "Yes, I am. I know what's going on about Finn, and stuff, and stuff."

"Okay, so we'll just leave it to you. We know you can do the best. Save Finn, Kurt. We miss him in the choir room." Tina said. "It much easier if we can tell him directly. But he didn't come home these days!" Kurt said. "I wonder what happened to him. Is it about Rachel?" Puck asked. "I bet." Mike said.

"Yes, it's about Rachel. But I won't tell you the detail."

**Central Park, Monday, January 30th**

Rachel waited for Quinn. She finally came. "Why it takes so long?" Rachel asked. "New York is a busy town, Rachel. So, why do you ask me to come here? I have a day to make my damn essay, and it has to be five pages long."

"I want to ask about... about Finn." Rachel asked Quinn. "Sure. But we can't talk here. Maybe a cafe, or something?" Quinn said. "I... I don't have much time, Quinn."

"Okay. How about talk in your home?" Quinn asked. "That will work."

"So, what thing do you want to ask?" Quinn asked. "A lot of things."

Quinn take photograph of New York's Central Park and anything. "I miss New York. I always wanted we went to New York for Nationals together. You, Me, Finn, Kurt, Puck, Tina, everyone."

**McKinley Dumpster, Monday, January 30th**

Kurt walked here just because he want to meet Finn, and he found him. Finn's there, with another guy, smoking.

"Hi, Finn." Kurt said. Finn surprised. He looked at Kurt. "What are you doing, here, Kurt?" he asked. "Finn, bring that gay dude out from here, or I'll punch him."

"Hey, stay away!" Finn said. "I'll give you ten bucks if you let me punch him," said a guy.


	6. I Will Always Love You

**You Are My Dream**

**The Berries, NYC, Monday, January 30th**

Quinn came to Rachel's house. Her dad was waiting for her. "Quinn! How are you?" Hiram asked. "I'm great, Mr Berry!" Quinn said. "So, who wants a dinner? I made a really delicious meal!" said Leroy from the kitchen.

"Dads, I don't think that Quinn has a lot of time, and I have a lot of things to discuss." Rachel said.

"About what?" Hiram walked. His face didn't look nice. "My Yale essay. My another Yale essay. Uh... I have to write about how to live in New York and make it a drama." Quinn smiled.

"Well, Yale didn't have much time then, so, just go upstairs and talk about it!" Leroy laughed, and Rachel and Quinn went upstairs.

"You have a beautiful room here. I prefer this than your old room!" Quinn said. Rachel smiled. She sat on her bed. "What happened to him?" she asked. "Well, he dyed his hair into pink, shaved a half of his head, and using tattoos. When I saw him, I think, well, how can you love him?" Quinn said.

"I love the _old_ Finn, Quinn."

"Well you should love the _new _Finn, Rachel. And you know, he won't go to New York, because when I last heard about his story, he had a sex with another girl in a bar!"

"That was a terrible thing to say!"

"I said the right thing, Rachel. Why don't you just get over him? He'll forget you, one way or another!"

"Why you always say bad things, Quinn?"

"Rachel, I'm not trying to say some bad thing or stuff. But face it, Rachel. Even Kurt always try to make Finn back to the right way, but, Kurt just texted me that Finn said, 'Just go, Kurt. I'm trying to forget THAT GIRL. I can't remember her again. She just giving me pain!'"

"That's a really terrible thing! How can Finn said that?"

"Because he reliazed that he can't live with you. Even if you're back to Lima and stuff, maybe he won't try to get back to you. You gave him pain, Rachel. Look what Finn did to me."

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!"

"My point is that, once you break Finn's heart, maybe you won't get it again!"

Rachel looked at Quinn. She felt like she wanted to kill Quinn. "Finn loves me, no matter what. Maybe if I'm back to Lima... no, I won't back. My dad's won't let me."

"Maybe I can tell your daddys so you can come back to Lima."

"Let's give it a try!"

**Hummel – Hudson House, Tuesday, January 31**

Kurt entered his house. He said goodbye to Blaine, and opened the door. Burt and Carole stood there, waiting for him. "Have a seat, Kurt." Carole took Kurt's hand, and let him sit.

"Do you hide something from us, Kurt?" Burt asked. "No, I'm not."

"What happened to Finn, Kurt?" Carole asked.

"I... I don't know."

"You have to know because Finn or someone just texted me. He said 'Ask Kurt. He knows everything.'"

"I... I don't know what to say, really but..."

The door opened. Carole turn back, and suddenly cried. "FINN!" she said. "GO AWAY!" he shouted. Carole cried again.

"Finn! She's your mother! Give her some respect!" Burt said. "And why are you dressing like this?"

"So, Kurt haven't told you guys yet? Well, he'll tell you guys, no matter what!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS!" Finn ran, and Carole cried again.

**The Berries, Tuesday, January 31**

"Mr Berry, this is the best chicken I've ever tasted!" Quinn said. She's having dinner with The Berries. Rachel looked at her. "Thank you Quinn. And Leroy is really good at cooking!" Hiram said. Quinn smiled.

"So, Mr Berry, I really miss Rachel. Well, we missed her. We miss her voice and her craziness in the choir room. And, I don't think that we will make it to Nationals this year if Rachel doesn't join the New Directions!"

"Ya, Fabray. I've been thinking a lot for this. Maybe Rachel will back to Ohio, and focusing on _her dream_ to get into Nationals. Her NYADA things will become so much easier if she's back to Ohio, and win that Nationals throphy!"

"REALLY? YAY!" Rachel screamed. "Thank you dads!" she smiled at Quinn.

**Lima, Ohio Streets, Tuesday, January 31**

Finn was on his motorcycle, driving to nowhere. He doesn't want to go back home. He doesn't want to her mom cries again. He really want to make her smile, and the only thing he has to do is run away from his home.

His life messed up now. No girlfriend, he's a smoker and an alcoholic, and he doesn't know what will happen to his future.

Finn speed up his motorcycle. He cried, but he can't let the world knows it. He speed his motorcylce, and then, he doesn't know that a car hit him, and the glass of the car hit his eyes. Finn is laying on the road, with bloods on his eyes and his body.

"WILLIAM!" said someone. Finn can't hear her voice really well. "Emma. We just hit Finn Hudson! FINN! FINN! EMMA! CALL 911!" said William, or Mr Schue.

"Don't worry Finn. Ambulance will come. Finn, don't die!" said Mr Schue. "Mr Schue... tell Rachel that I love her. I know that she will come back to Ohio, but when she came, I maybe on the heaven, so, can you please tell her?" Finn said. "NO, FINN! DON'T DIE. FINN! FINN HUDSON!" Mr Schue do everything to make sure he's still alive.

"EMMA! HURRY UP!" he said. "I'm on it!" She answered. "FINN HUDSON! FINN HUDSON! FINN HUDSON!"


	7. Chapter 7

**You Are My Dream**

**Manchaster Hospital, Lima, January 31**

Mr Schue and Emma waited in front of Finn's room. "Don't worry. He'll be okay!" Emma said. "Okay? Emma, I just hit him with my car. OUR car! I'm a killer!" William said. Emma held William's hand. She looked him on his eyes, and smiles. "You won't kill him, baby. You're a great person, and a great person won't kill someone that he loves so much!" Emma said. Will smiled, and slowly kissed her. "I love you so much, Emma."

They waited, and waited. And finally the doctor came. William and Emma got up from their chair. "Is he alright?" William asked. His heart beat so hard. The doctor saw him, and smiled. "He's alright. The scar is a little bit deep, but he'll be fine." The doctor said. He held a bunch of papers. "What about his eyes?" Emma asked. "Well, he has to have a surgery for his eyes and for his scar. Because everything is pretty deep. Are you guys his parents?" The doctor asked. "No, we're his teacher, and I found him on the road when he... fell." William said. Emma held his hand. "Well, that's fine. You're great teachers. If you didn't find him, maybe he'll die anytime soon!" the doctor said. Will and Emma smiled, and then the doctor left.

Emma smiled. "See? He's fine!" Will looked at him. "Thank you, Emma." They were about to kiss when Kurt yelled. "MR SCHUE! IS FINN ALRIGHT?" He asked. Burt and Carole were running behind him. Carole cried. "WILLIAM! IS HE ALRIGHT?" Burt asked. He walked to William. "He's fine, but he has to have a surgery, because his eye is scratched by the glass, and the scar was pretty deep." Will said. Carole sobbed. "Oh my God, Finn!" she cried, and Burt hugged her. "He'll be fine, Carole. He'll be fine!" he said. Kurt looked at them. "So, can we see him now?" he asked. William smiled, and led them to Finn's room.

**Room 845, Manchaster Hospital, Lima, January 31**

Finn was laying on the bed, with his pink hair, and half – shaved head. His head is full of scar now. They can't see his eyes because they put some cotton on it, and his head was bandaged. "Oh my God, Finn!" Carole cried. The doctor came. He had some papers on his hands. "Are you Mr and Mrs Hudson Hummel?" the doctor asked. "Yes, we are." Burt said. "Well, I tried to tell this to Will and Emma, but since they're not his parents, I can't tell them." Will look surprised. "Tell what?" Emma said.

The doctor sighed. "Doctor, tell us!" Burt said to the doctor. "I don't know if I can say this, but-" Kurt looked at him. "Just say it!" he said. The doctor sighed again. "It's a little hard for me to say it. Something bad happened to Finn. And that's because when he used the motorcycle, he didn't use helmet so, his head hit the road." Everyone looked at him, confused. Emma was the first who understood. "Wait. You don't mean that-" The doctor looked at her. "Sadly, yes. Finn Hudson got amnesia. Not bad, but maybe he'll lose almost all of his memory, and we need like two years to fix his memory."

**NY Airport, January 31**

Quinn's phone buzzed. She opened it. A text message from Noah Puckerman. Rachel looked at her. "What's happening?" she asked. "Nothing. Just a message from Puck." Quinn said. They were carrying their luggage, with Mr and Mr Berry sang behind them. Quinn stopped and read the message. "Will you come?" Rachel asked. "I'll catch you guys later. I need to reply this message. It's kinda important." Rachel smiled, and then she and her dads left her alone. Quinn opened the message. _Finn got a car crash when he used his motorcycle. His head hit the road, and got amnesia. Don't know if we're ready to tell Rachel yet. _"Oh my." Quinn shocked. Finn Hudson got amnesia. That means, he won't recognize Rachel. She sat on the chair. She replied Puck's message. _Rachel's back to Lima. What we're going to do?_

Suddenly, Rachel came. "Quinn, hurry up! We need to put our luggage on the plane!" she said. "Uh..kay. Just a minute." Quinn said. "So, what did Puck said?" Rachel asked. "Something unimportant. I thought it was important." Quinn smiled, and they walked together. Rachel can't know that Finn got amnesia. Her life will be a mess. _Oh my God_, Quinn thought.


	8. Run, Carole, Run

**You Are My Dream**

**Author's note:**

So, guys, You Are My Dream is back, with a new emotional chapter, when everything going to change. I put some bad words here so maybe you might not read it, but this is the longest chapter of You Are My Dream. Something is happening to Finn besides his amnesia. So, I hope you'll enjoy it

**Rachel's House, February 1st**

Rachel woke up. She's back to Lima. She's happy, but sad too. She loved staying in New York. But, she really missed Finn, so, nothing she can do about it. She got up from her bed, and made her bed. After that, she's doing her 'morning ritual', such as brushing her teeth and stuff, and found some cute clothes to wear, and finally left her room.

Her fathers were waiting for her. Breakfast was ready on the table. "Morning dads! I'm so excited! I miss Mr Schuester and Kurt and even Santana!" she said. She has to say everything carefully. Don't say anything about _Finn_, or, her parents will get mad and stuff. "Yeah, we're excited too. But, you won't go to McKinley." Hiram said. "Wait, what?" Rachel surprised. Her plan was messed up. "You're going to go to Carmel. They have a great choir and you will be the _soloist_. I know that's what you want, Rachel." LeRoy kissed her daughter's cheek. "But I don't want to be a part of Vocal Adrenaline! They've been New Directions' enemy since _the very first beginning_. Why are you doing these, dads?" Rachel said. Her voice was breaking.

Hiram and LeRoy stopped smiling. "We know what you want when you said you want to go back to Lima. Meet Finn Hudson. I won't let you do that. And I know, those Quinn drama was only a drama. We know that you've set it up!" said LeRoy. Rachel felt that something just punched her on her face. "I... i don't know what to say." She cried. "Rachel, don't cry. Someday you'll find out that boyfriend is something that you don't need until you get your career. So, we'll get you to Carmel. You'll enjoy there!" Hiram cleaned Rachel's tears. She ate her breakfast, and they're ready to go to Carmel.

**Room 845, Manchaster Hospital, Febuary 1st**

Carole woke up. She had a bad dream about Finn. In her dream, she saw that Finn was kidnapped and then someone just done bad things to him. She's glad that nothing happened to Finn. She saw his tattoo. A golden star. She knew that he made it for Rachel. But until now, she didn't know what happened to him. Why he became like this, or something like that.

She was alone at the hospital. She didn't sleep very well, and she's almost cried. When Finn wakes up, he won't remember her, or his father, or his stepbrother. The only thing that she can do is _cry_. He won't remember everything, and the doctor hasn't told her how to make him remember everything again.

Someone knocked the door. Carole opened the door. Emma was there. "Hi, Carole." Emma said. She brought a flower and some fruits. "Thank you for coming Emma, I'm a bit alone here." Carole said. She cleaned her face from her tears. "Are you crying, Carole?" Emma asked. "No... Yes... No! I don't know. I just don't know what to say. I wanted to scream. This pressure is really hard!" she said.

Emma looked at Carole's face. She almost cried. "I know that you can do this, Carole. And it's not your fault! You are a great mom!" Emma said. Carole didn't speak anything. She cried. "Could you please wait here? I have something that I have to do." Carole said.

Emma smiled. "Sure. I'll keep my eyes on Finn." Carole smiled. But she showed a painful smile. "Thank you." And by then, Carole left the room.

**McKinley High Choir Room, February 1st**

Rachel sat on the choir room. She's in Carmel now, not McKinley. She'll miss the New Directions, Kurt, Quinn, and everyone.

"Hey, newbie. My name is Apricot Ermy, and I'm Vocal Adrenalin's lead vocal!" that guy said. "Hi, Apricot. I'm Rachel Berry. Nice to meet you!" Rachel said.

"Okay everyone!" someone said. "Oh God please don't be him!" Rachel said. "Yes, Rachel. Meet Mr Jesse St. James, our coach!" Apricot said. "Okay guys, so, for Regionals, I think we have to... Rachel?" Jesse said.

Rachel didn't look at him. "Rachel Berry, you already knew our coach?" Apricot asked. "He was my ex-boyfriend!" Rachel said. "What are you doing here, Rachel? Spying? Where's your zombie boyfriend?" Jesse asked.

A girl laughed. "You have a zombie boyfriend?" she said. Rachel felt angry. She stood. "Okay that's not funny! And Jesse, I transferred to Carmel now, and now I'm a part of Vocal Adrenalin now!" Rachel said.

"Okay guys! So, welcome our new soloist!" Jesse said. Apricot stood. "HELL TO THE NO. That spot is mine, yo! And I'll do anything to get it back!" Apricot said.

"Oh great, thank you Jesse. This is the first day of the school and I already have a enemy!" Rachel said.

**Hudson – Hummel Family House, February 1st evening**

Carole was collecting some medicine for Finn. She also took some medicine for her. The pressure is too hard. And then she heard someone knocked the door. "Wait a minute!" she said. She took some clothes for Burt and her and then went downstairs.

The door was knocked again. "Wait a minute!" She said. And then she opened the door. A guy with bald head and tattoos was in front of her, with a girl with big boobs and red tight dress.

"Who are you?" Carole asked. "Is this Finn Hudson's house?" that guy asked. "Yes. Why are you asking? Finn doesn't even know you!" Carole said. "Oh, no, no. He knows me. And I want to tell you that HE MADE MY GIRLFRIEND PREGNANT!" that guy shouted.

"FINN DOESN'T EVEN KNOW YOU!" Carole shouted too. "Oh, so, little Finn hasn't tell her lovely mommy yet, huh?" that guy said. "What are you talking about?" Carole asked.

The guy pushes Carole until she fell to the floor. "Randy! Don't do that!" the girl said. "MAYBE FINN HAS TO TOLD HER MOTHER ABOUT WHAT HAS HE DONE THESE DAYS!" said the guy when he slapped Carole. "Stop it! I don't know who you are!" Carole screamed, and then she ran.

"HEY!" Randy shouted. He took Carole's hand. "LET ME GO!" Carole said. "Maybe little Finn Hudson hasn't tell her mom ABOUT SEX!" he said. "Let me go, JERK!" Carole screamed, she almost crying. "Don't scream!" Randy slapped Carole again.

"I WANT YOU TO TEACH YOUR SON ABOUT USING SAFETY WHEN HAVING SEX, AND I'LL DO IT WITH YOU!" Randy said. Carole cried harder. "NO! LET ME GO!" Carole screamed. "MAYBE YOU SHOULD TELL FINN TO USE CONDOMS WHEN HE'S HAVING SEX, AND DON'T MAKE SOMEONE'S GIRLFRIEND PREGNANT!" Randy shouted. "LET ME GOOO!" Carole screamed, and she cried. "Let's have some fun in your room, baby."

"NO! NO! GIRL, PLEASE HELP ME!" Carole said. But the girl didn't do a thing. Carole and Randy went upstairs, and Carole screamed. "LET ME GOOOO!"

Carole felt her hand was burning. She has to go. And then she remembered that she had a gun in her room. When they were in Carole's room, she kicked Randy's dick and then took the gun. "I HAVE GUNS!" Carole said. "DON'T MOVE! I HAVE A KNIFE." Randy held a knife.

"STAY AWAY!" Carole screamed. Her hand was shaking. "Look at you. Shaking!" Randy laughed.

"MRS HUDSON!" Rachel opened the door. Randy looked at her. And the people behind her. "Take the man with the knife, officer!" Rachel said. The officer took Randy's hand, and then they went downstairs.

Carole hugged Rachel. She cried. "Carole, are you alright?" Rachel asked. "I'm fine Rachel!" she cried. "Thank you for call 911, Rachel!" Carole said.

They sat on Carole's bed. "Actually, the girl downstairs called me so I called 911," Rachel said. Carole hugged her again, and she cried.

"What happened?" Rachel asked. "I don't know if you're already knew it or not..." Carole said. "What happened, Carole? Is Finn alright?" Rachel asked. Carole cried again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
